The Change in the Air
by suyinbeifong
Summary: When a girl finds out she is different from the others, she ends up in a difficult situation, testing herself. Will she prevail, or will she crumble under the pressure? Set in the course of season one, however it does not follow the plot line of season one, but in the year 2016. AU. OC.
1. Chapter 1

_A young girl sat in her backyard, staring at the sky. The sky always brought her into a deep trance. This left her at peace. The warm summer sun brought her strength, while the Earth below her gave her a sense of serenity. She loved the slight bit of moisture in the air. This all combined gave her life._

 _The blood in her veins began to pump more rapidly than usual, and the air around her dropped a degree. The chillness of the air tickled her spine. That very air began to glow a light blue, like the sky above. The girl took a deep breath and began to notice the glow. She had never seen anything like this before. It alarmed her, bringing her to a stand. Once she stood, the cool air and the blue light went away. She thought it was maybe the summer heat._

 _The girl ran back inside, upstairs into her room. She had to research about this. Maybe someone, or something, rather, would know what this phenomenon was. She went across the hall to the game room, where her computer was. She logged in and opened the internet. She typed into the search bar, "What does it mean when your body starts to glow?" At this age, she didn't know that there was answer to this, at least what she was looking for._

 _All she found was sites about pregnancy, and she knew she wasn't pregnant. So, what was happening to her?_

* * *

Ten Years Later

Being part of an art class required a lot of supplies, and very high class ones, too. This was the only thing she looked forward to shopping for. The new school year was about to begin, and this year she was in the advanced art class. It made her joyful inside. However, she got sidetracked, scurrying away from her mother to look at some of the interior decorations they offered.

It was late evening, just about time for the store to close. She started to look for her mother, walking by the aisles, looking for her mother on them. She couldn't find her mother on any of the aisles, her nerves got the best of her, but she calmed herself by saying, "She's probably in the car."

When she approached the register, there was a girl, around her age, checking out. The person checking the items was obviously very tired, yawning ever so often. The girl looked at the girl checking out, and she noticed something was off. She looked to be in a hurry, slightly nervous. When she finished checking out, she frantically walked out of the store. The other girl walked out of the store, thinking nothing of it.

The sky, a deep black now, with only the city lights illuminating the area. Then, a menacing laughter filled the air, around her, bringing chills up her spine. The air felt _darker_ than usual. Just that second, she felt a surge of light fly past her, like the crisp light of the sun. She looked in the direction it went. She noticed something familiar about it, though. It was her. The girl in the store, her blonde hair glowing in the night, she emitted a yellow light from her hands to her targets. She had wings, and a scepter, which is what she used for her attacks. What was happening? The targets, all dressed in darker attire, which glowed with a dark essence, dodged the attack swiftly, like it was nothing.

"Where are your other fairy friends? Oh, wait, that's right, they aren't here!" The girl from the center with the long white hair hit her with a beam of shards that glowed with a blue essence, like hers from ten years before.

Was she one of them? She couldn't be… She was not mean to others like the three of them were. Suddenly, she noticed that her feet began to bring her closer to the scene. She forced herself to a stop halfway across the parking lot and taking a seat on the asphalt. She crossed her legs like she did ten years before, and tried to find the peace like before.

The light from the girl above brought her the strength like the sun did ten years before. The Earth, however was more refined than before, taking her a slight bit longer to absorb the energy. The crisp air began to form around her body once again, allowing the same blue light to form around her. The three girls in the air took notice of this and flew over to her, leaving the blonde fairy behind. The girl's strawberry blonde hair began to float up, not afraid of what might happen now.

She began to flow the blood flow once again; her energy began to flow to all parts of her body. She could hear the voice of one of the girls above her, "Sisters, if we cannot beat Stella, we'll just have to target a fairy's weakness, defenseless humans." They begin to shoot beams at her, but then, she releases a powerful shockwave, making everything around her move back at least fifty feet.

She remains sitting as the white haired girl approached her again, coming forth for another attack. The red haired girl remains sitting on the ground, and says for most to her, "I wouldn't call all of us defenseless…" Then she stands and runs in the direction of the girl with the white hair, her face in a scowl and shoots another beam, cooling the air into a sudden winter temperature. _Ice._ That's her power. The red head then goes to the other two who were fighting the fairy Stella.

"Need some help?" the red head asks, stimulating another attack, leaving the two girls blown away in the gust of wind.

"Yes, however we're outnumbered, but not outmatched. We can take these wimpy witches any day." She then turns her attention to the witches, "Some more advice for you all, add some light colors to your attire, it makes you look very bleak, maybe that's why no one likes you…"

The three girls become infuriated and start to shoot many beams at the two girls, Stella blocks both of them with a shield, however the girl's side is unprotected, and she gets hit by a block of ice and falls down, scratches on her legs and arms become evident.

She groans helplessly, standing up, leaning slightly to the left, then stumbles a bit, and regains her composure. She shoots blindly, affected by the dark magic that one of them placed on her. She feels wind picking up around her, and suddenly she's off the ground, twisting in a tornado. Then she's slammed into the ground, knocked out cold. Her last thought was the hope that Stella made it through the fight.

* * *

She wakes in a forest, the sun shining in her eyes, was she there all night? Her wounds looked infected, making her be cautious before standing. First she resorts to a sitting position, looking at the surroundings around her. Lots and lots of trees, but she saw the city lights to the south. She found a sleeping figure on the ground, looking in the same shape as her. It was the blonde girl that helped her last night, or rather she helped her, somewhat. She began to feel bad for interfering, maybe she ruined her fighting streak.

Then another thought ran through her mind, was her mom okay? She witnessed the fight first hand, and she hoped she got away. She went over to Stella, who was beginning to wake, her eyes fluttering slightly. Then she says grouchily, "This is no place for a princess to sleep…" Then she sees the red head in front of her, chuckling, "Hey!" then she starts to laugh, "I'm serious. But more importantly, are you okay, you took some pretty rough shots last night," Stella says, eyes with concern.

"I'm okay, but I think I should get home, and you need to come too, my mom can treat your wounds," the red head says, helping Stella stand.

Stella asks, "I didn't get your name."

"I'm Ellie, nice to meet you, I think they said your name is Stella?"

"Yep, I'm the Princess of Solaria, which is in another dimension, I was on an assignment for my school, Alfea, and I was instructed to come here to bring light to some of the dark areas on Earth. But then, the witches came after me, and I was forced to flee here. That was okay because I went shopping for a little while, then I saw the witches, and I attacked them. That's where you came in, and you were a lot of help, those powers are amazing."

Ellie ponders on all that was just said. _Those girls are witches? I have powers?_ _I thought that everyone had special abilities like me… that's why I didn't tell anyone, not even my parents… How did I even come to summon these powers, I decided after that day that I wouldn't sit in my backyard, absorbing the energy. It frightened me. It was like I was controlled…_

Stella snaps in Ellie's face, causing her to jump, "Hello, Ellie, are you there?"

She shakes it off, "Oh yeah, I was trying to take in all that's happened. Let me call my parents to pick us up to get home."

"Okay," Stella says, still slightly worried. Somehow, she could still feel the darkness in the air.

* * *

When the two girls get home, Ellie's mother becomes very angry. She says calmly, "Why didn't you just get in the car and let this girl handle it?"

"Mom, she needed help, and somehow, I couldn't stop myself…"

Ellie's mom then is plagued with concern, "What do you mean, you couldn't stop yourself?" She begins to cool down a bit, "I'm just happy you two girls are okay, I got worried, but I felt like Ellie would have wanted me to stay out of harm's way, so I left. But, it looks to be that I should have stayed, look at both of you," she says, gesturing at their wounds.

Stella then speaks up, "Your daughter saved my life, I was outnumbered three to one. Then she came to help me, and she really packs a punch. Her powers are great and she should learn to fulfill her magical being at Alfea College for Fairies. That's where I go, and I promise she'll be safe there, there are many new fairies like her there."

Ellie looks at both her parents, pleading in hopes that she can go. "Well," Ellie's dad says, "We need to know what this place looks like and where it is before we even begin to think about sending her there…" Ellie smiles happily, she has the chance to go to a school with a bunch of people like her. _Fairies._ She only thought they existed in fairy tales, but, she was wrong, she was one of them. Stella took off her ring which then enlarged into her scepter that she used the night before, and showed them a hologram of the school. _This is angelic_ , Ellie thought to herself.

"Can I go, please?" Ellie pleads again, in which her parents look at each other for a few minutes and agree. She starts to hug both of them saying countless amounts of "thank you" before going to her room with Stella. They both pack up most of her wardrobe into two suitcases and her backpack. Loaded down, Ellie says, "I'm ready to go," to her parents who stood in the doorway of her bedroom. She tears up a bit, and then hugs them one last time, "I promise I'll visit when I have the chance…" She starts to sob, because she's never been away from her parents for this long.

Stella hugs Ellie from the side, "Hey, it'll be okay, you'll be in the company of many others, and you can contact your parents at any time." Ellie nods, and says one last bye to her parents, before her and Stella are teleported to the school.

* * *

Surrounded by an endless forest, a pink building, in the shape of an upside down "U" stood in the midst. They walk in unison to the building on the sandy path. "You're in luck," Stella says, "The school year just started a week ago, however, I don't know how we will get through Ms. Griselda, because we need you to apply…"

"Where do we apply? Ellie asks. The blonde points to the back of the building, upstairs. "That's where the Headmistress, Ms. Faragonda, is." Ellie begins to walk ahead, already a quarter of the way across the courtyard.

Ellie turns back, looking to Stella who is still standing in the same spot where they began, "Let's go!"

Stella smiles and runs after her new friend.

* * *

 **A/N: This a new fanfiction I came up with, because it was from a dream I had last night, and I wanted to write it down because it intrigued me. I'm sorry if the end sounds a little too much like Bloom's encounter with Stella, it will not be like this the whole story. This story is set in the timeline of now, instead of 2004, when Winx Club was created, however, everyone is a beginning fairy. So it's the timeline of season one, but in 2016. The plot line will not be the same, don't worry. Enjoy, I'll update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ellie and Stella (following behind, trying to catch up) run towards the extravagant building in the back. They run across the courtyard in a flash, leaving the other students baffled. Ellie runs up the stairs and slows to a jog, then stops, looking all around her. The halls went in every direction.

Stella comes up from behind and says, "Would you like me to lead now?" Ellie nods, then Stella takes a hall to the slight left of them, which leads them to the very back of the building, tall glass windows lining the back wall, letting sun reflect on the light pink walls. The opposite wall opened up to reveal a flight of stairs. Stella starts to ascend with Ellie follows behind.

When they are halfway up, Stella stops. "What's the matt-" Then a lady in a blue dress, sharp facial features, and diamond shaped glasses appears in her field of vision, studying her. Stella whispers to her, not looking back, "That's Griselda, Head of Discipline"

In a very abrupt voice she says, "And who might this be?" This makes Ellie flinch a little and makes her turn her head towards the ground, avoiding her gaze.

Stella smiles, "This is Ellie, I was doing the assignment provided on Earth and then I get attacked by the Trix and she comes to help," she adds, "I'm truly thankful for it, I would have been in serious trouble if she didn't come help…"

Griselda's eyes widen, then she returns to her usual straight face and turns around, walking up the stairs, "Let's get you to Miss Faragonda to apply…" Her voice trails off as she thinks to herself, _A fairy from Earth?_

When the three women made it up the stairs, they turned right, revealing a pair of French doors. Griselda opens one and motions with her free hand for the girls to enter, Ellie mutters a thank you to her before entering, with a nod as acknowledgement.

A fairly older woman stands, looking out the window. Stella begins, "Ms. Faragonda?" She then turns to face Stella and Ellie with a smile, then her eyebrows furrow in confusion.

She replies in a sweet tone, much improved from before, "Yes, how may I help you Stella?" However, she must of already known because there is a stranger in her office.

"This is Ellie, she helped me defeat the Trix when they attacked me during my assignment on Earth. I'm sorry that I could not complete my assignment…" Stella looks to Ellie, then back to Faragonda, "This girl here is a fairy, I know what I saw, and she's very strong, but she lacks control."

Faragonda turns towards Ellie, "Are you nervous, dear?" Ellie nods in response. "Don't worry, there's nothing to be nervous about…" She adds suspiciously, "A fairy from Earth, hmm? We would love to have you. I just need you to sign a few papers before you can be admitted to Alfea. Stella, you are dismissed, I will call you back when she is finished with the paperwork."

"Thank you, Ms. Faragonda," Stella says as she exits the room. The door slams shut and then silence fills the room, leaving a very awkward vibe in the room. The older woman slides some papers to Ellie, informs her to look them over and sign in four different places. She skims the documents, which state if you wish to come to Alfea, you will not use your powers on the school premises without special permission. _These rules seem easy enough to follow_ , Ellie thinks to herself as she signs in the four blanks provided.

As the time passed, Ellie became more comfortable with her surroundings, finally managing to get out, "I'm finished," when she completed reading and signing the paperwork. Ms. Faragonda slides the papers back towards her, stamps a seal on them and smiles, "Welcome to Alfea, Ellie."

Ellie smiles widely, "Thank you so much for having me."

"I will make you a schedule and have it sent to your room; I will let Stella show you around the school and to your room, which you will be in the same apartment as them. You should get to know your roomates, they are known as the Winx Club."

 _Winx Club, huh?_ Ellie thought to herself as she waited for Stella's return. She sat at Ms. Faragonda's desk, stiff as a statue, even though she was more comfortable in front of her now. She didn't want to make herself look bad, especially on her first day, in front of the Headmistress.

"So how long have you been Headmistress?" The strawberry blonde asked the older woman, who continued to stare at her curiously.

"I've been here many years… I even went to school here myself…" Ms. Faragonda then asks a question of her own, "You're from Earth, correct?" she pondered a bit before asking, "Have you seen any people like _you_ before?"

For as long as she could remember, no one had ever possessed powers like hers before. When she was younger, she had to practice in secret, however, there was no one to help her master her powers. Everyone seemed to be utterly clueless. She couldn't tell anyone because what if they shut her out or took her to a mental rehabilitation facility…

A few moments passed and Ellie answered an honest, "No… I was afraid that the people would shut me out. I was scared to tell my own parents, until Stella came along and my powers were harnessed again…" She continued, slightly hesitant, "I was always _frightened_ of myself."

Ms. Farangonda nods slightly, taking all of the information provided. She assured, "Here, your powers are normal, you will learn to not be frightened of yourself, rather, your powers _are_ a part of you."

Ellie face turns downcast and a muffles out a quick "yeah".

Stella returns, a smile on her face. _No wonder she's The Fairy of the Shining Sun… she can light up the room with just her smile…_

"Ready to go? I have to show you the school, and to our apartment!" Ellie nods and walks to Stella who begins to walk out the door.

Before the doors shut, Ms. Faragonda calls, "Ellie, I want you come back to my office at 7:00 sharp tonight, the schedule should be prepared by then…"

* * *

Three girls sit at a table, looking down at the steaming cups in their hands. The room is pitch black, however, the violet glow of the three girls' facial features could be seen. They talk amongst themselves, just loud enough for them to hear themselves.

"Sisters, what are going to do about our little _incident_ on Earth?" The one with the ponytail asked.

* * *

 **A/N: It's been a while...sorry. School started and it kind of got in the way... Enjoy this next chapter, the next one will be longer...**

The girl sitting across from her, with a scowl on her face, slammed her cup on the table, letting her anger get the best of her, "Well, I think we should go and crush her right now. If anyone knows us, they know we do not let _anyone_ get in our way."

The girl with the long brown hair says calmly, "That's the problem Stormy, she doesn't know us."

Then the white haired girl responds, "Well, then we will just have to make her know who we are…" She begins to laugh, with the others laughing menacingly, as well.


End file.
